


Practice

by Dirge



Series: Quodo Case Files [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirge/pseuds/Dirge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah.  You broke into my desk drawer again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

"Quark."

Crouched on the floor near Odo's desk, Quark glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name. "Yes?"

"Any reason you're on your knees in my office? Here to confess a crime, perhaps?" Odo crossed his arms, foot tapping impatiently on the carpet. There was a snort, the sound of a drawer shutting, and then Quark stood up, dusting off his hands.

"Nope. Nothing to report," he replied. 

"Ah. You broke into my desk drawer again." 

"Sure did."

Since Quark did not seem inclined to leave, Odo closed the gap between them, leaning one hand on the desk and shaking his head.

"Why? You know there's nothing in there. I've never kept anything in that drawer."

The ferengi adjusted his jacket and cracked his knuckles. "Just to make sure I still can, of course." 

"I see. Should I put a harder lock on it then so you can further hone your repertoire of illegal skills?" the shapeshifter inquired sarcastically.

"Oh , don't go out of your way to please me, Constable," Quark replied with a smile.

"Not a very difficult request. It is a shame you waste your talents on petty thievery, Quark." 

"You act like I don't run a first class gambling, bar, and holosuite establishment."

"And you act like you don't engage in petty thievery there as well."

"A completely unfounded accusation." 

Odo raised an ill-defined brow. "Please, I've caught you red-handed. Multiple times, in fact. Or have you forgotten?"

"You're welcome," the ferengi said, patting the constable's shoulder as he brushed past him.

Odo stared at his back with a bewildered expression. "What?"

Quark flicked the button to open the security room's door. He glanced back at the shapeshifter with an obnoxious grin. "For the practice."

If looks could kill, Odo would have set the ferengi's jacket on fire from the heat of his glare.


End file.
